


Apocalypse Homebound

by SlaveToMyKeyboard



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Humanstuck, M/M, Zombiestuck, sort of, very minor mention of animal death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaveToMyKeyboard/pseuds/SlaveToMyKeyboard
Summary: A random collection of ficlets set in my zombie apocalypse AU. Will be mostly Erikar, but I may branch out and show other characters as the AU expands (or if I open up requests or something).





	

The house is eerily quiet when you push the door open. It’s unlocked without signs of forced entry, which means Karkat is at home or… at least he was. No, you can’t think like that. Still, your good hand tightens around your gun as you creep into the hallway.

More quiet, except for the creaking of the floorboards. You swear these things are going to rot away soon, they need replacing. Karkat’s nagged you about that for ages… ugh there you go, thinking the worst again and getting all sappy. You swear it’s a side effect of the whole walking corpse thing - your composure is the first thing to liquefy, you’ll cry at the drop of a hat sometimes even when all Karkat does is look at you. Fuck, if anything’s happened to him-

“Eridan?”

You breathe the deepest sigh of relief that your half-necrotic lungs have ever experienced.

“Yeah, love,” you call back, putting your gun back over your shoulder. “It’s only me.”

You grin as Karkat skids out of the kitchen and are expecting him to do the same, but instead you’re met with a face like thunder and a scowl that could curdle milk.

“Kar, what-?”

“Where were you?” His voice is low, like a growl and it, it sort of scares you.

“Gettin’ resources,” you reply, putting the bag of water bottles and matches and other useful nicknacks on the floor like a peace offering. “I told ya I’d be a while, I was only gone for a day.”

You stop talking when Karkat snatches up a rolled newspaper and strikes you over the head with it. Not as hard as he could hit, but enough to get the message across that he’s pretty damn pissed with you.

“Thirty. Seven. Hours. Eridan!” He punctuates each word with a hard smack to the arm you’re now shielding your face with. “ _That’s_ how long you were gone - how long I was alone, thinking you’d been hurt, o-or captured, or that you were fucking _dead_!”

He smacks you a few more times and you let him. There’s not much you can say in defence, really. You know what it’s like to worry and Karkat’s even worse than you in that department.

“This isn’t like when you were some spoilt, rich brat who could just go galavanting off whenever the fuck he wanted!” He continues, practically shrieking as his strikes grow weaker yet more frantic. “There’s no cell service! I couldn’t call you! I couldn’t go look for you in case you came back! Do you know what that’s like?”

“No?” You offer, hoping it’ll placate him but knowing it will probably do the opposite.

“Of course you don’t!” He throws what’s left of the paper onto the floor. “Because you’re a thoughtless, selfish asshole!”

You see the first few tears paint his cheeks, before he turns on his heels and marches into your shared room, locking the door behind him.

“Kar? Love, please open the door, I’m sorry,” you plead, gently knocking on the door.

“Fuck off!” Is all you get in reply, mixed with muffled sobs and sniffs that you wish you could hug away.

You didn’t mean to do this to him. You said you’d be out a while, how were you supposed to know he’d freak out? You live in a wasteland, of course getting supplies isn’t just like a half an hour trip to the shops! Still… it’s understandable. You’ve nearly lost each other a few times and you practically have a panic attack whenever Karkat isn’t in the house when he should be. To be honest, you’d lock him inside if you could…

You try a few more times to coax him out, but he stops replying eventually so you give up, leaning against the wall and waiting.

And waiting…

And waiting.

Until _finally_ the door opens and your red-eyed and suddenly very small looking boyfriend steps out.

“You’re going to apologise,” he says, still sniffing and wiping his eyes. “Properly.”

You nod.

“You’re going to take that deer you shot the other day, and you’re going to lovingly roast the best cuts over an open fire, and you’re going to treat me to a fancy dinner with candles and that wine you’ve been hoarding.”

‘Oh god not the wine’ says a _very stupid_ part of your brain, but you hold it back and nod again, silently.

Karkat takes a deep breath and straightens his back, as if your compliance is refilling his confidence.

“And we’re going to watch pride and prejudice on your laptop, the one with kiera knightly in it, and you’re not going to say a single fucking _thing_ about Darcy looking constipated, or confused, or any other pompous quips I know you’re just fucking dying to say, got it?”

It’s with a smile that you agree this time, slight chuckles contained between your teeth and lower lip.

Karkat nods, then after a few moments, throws his arms around you.

“Never, _ever_ , do that to me again,” he mumbles into your shirt.

“I won’t,” you reply, then after a pause, add “I promise,” with a silent prayer that you can keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day/night!


End file.
